The Mortal Daughter of Time
by FanFicAddict823
Summary: "The thing is, my father isn't exactly the best person. What do I mean by that, you may ask? I'll tell you. My father is a Titan. And not just any Titan, oh no. My father is the worst of the Titans, or so I've heard." Kaeka Tieser is a normal girl... except for the fact that she's Kronos's daughter. OCs, OOCness, and AU as of the Battle of Manhattan
1. Prolouge

**The Mortal Daughter of Time**

**A/N: Many people will ask why. I ask why the heck not? Kronos will most certainly be OOC; others may end up being a little OOC. I'm not really trying very hard to keep them in character. This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge me too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaeka and her mother. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and/or the Greek peoples.**

Some people ask me if I know who my father is or what my father does for a living. They ask if my mother has told me where they met, or why they… you know, _conceived_ me. At which point, I give them a dirty look until they go away.

The answer to all of those questions is "yes, but why would you ask something like that?" and to make them retreat ASAP. The thing is, my father isn't exactly the best person. What do I mean by that, you may ask? I'll tell you.

My father is a Titan.

And not just any Titan, oh no. My father is the worst of the Titans, or so I've heard.

My father is Kronos. You know, the King of the Titans, the Master of Time? Yeah, I kind of figured that you would have heard of him.

You might be wondering how such a thing is possible. Wasn't he chopped up into tiny little pieces many millennia ago? The answer to that question is yes, yes he was. But of course, that wouldn't stop him forever.

_Apparently,_ every so often, he could conger up enough energy to be solid for a very short period of time, a few hours at the most. Most of the time, he uses this solid form to cause a little bit of chaos, but last time, he met my mother and well… let's just say that the rest is history, shall we?

Now, my mother has been trying to keep us off of the gods' radar for my whole life. She figures that it probably wouldn't bode well for either of us should my half-siblings and our extended family to learn of my existence due to dear old Dad's horrible reputation. However, she couldn't keep me hidden forever.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's back up to just a little bit before that, say… the day that my mom and I met our new neighbors, the Jacksons?


	2. 1- New Neighborhood, New Neighbors

**A/N: Alright, so the fact that this story is already being followed and reviewed makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As this is a brand new account and I am not yet able to reply to the reviews individually, I'm going to do so here.**

**To address Gimganinja294: First off, thanks for being my first ever reviewer and for being so positive. J And secondly, I hadn't really thought about what you would label them, but I like your idea. In all honesty, I could see Percy (the lovable Seaweed Brain) calling her that when he first finds out about her dad.**

**To address karode: Again, I thank you for reviewing and being positive. To answer your question, my goal is to make the other chapters longer than that, but please keep in mind that that was the prologue and did not have any character interaction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except for I suppose that I may possibly own Kaeka and her mother because I made them up)**

"Kaeka, hurry up! You wanted to go and meet the new neighbors _today_, didn't you?" I awoke to the sound of my beautiful mother's voice. Matilda Tieser would object to that description of her person, insisting that she was not, in fact, beautiful. But she was, with her long golden hair and her warm milk chocolate brown eyes; she could be mistaken for a daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't but it was evident that either one of her parents must have been a child of the goddess, or the goddess herself had blessed Matilda. But it was no use saying any of this to Matilda herself. She would never listen.

I, admittedly, looked very much like her mother. I have the golden blonde hair, my mother's petite frame, and almost all of my mother's features. But, as like the main character in my favorite book series in reverse, I had my father's eyes. _Exactly_ my father's _very_ distinctive eyes. It wasn't as if the shape or size of them threw off the balance of my face, in fact, the shape and size were perfect. The problem was the color. My irises looked as though they had been made of pure molten gold.

Not that I'm complaining or anything; I actually liked my eyes and thought that they were very pretty. It's just that as they were trying to hide my heritage, I'd had to fight very hard to convince my mother not to make me wear colored contacts.

This morning was special in the sense that today, new people were moving into our apartment complex. I don't know much about them, just that there were two of them; one was a boy who looked about 15 or 16, a woman who seemed to be his mother, and that their last name was Jackson. I hoped that I could get along with the boy, because he would be the only person in the entire apartment complex who would be close to my age of 12.

I hopped out of bed and went through my morning routine. I showered, got dressed, and went out to our kitchenette for breakfast. My mother was at the stove, cooking eggs, while trying not to step on my pet dog, Yogi, who was named for Yogi Bear and almost always underfoot. I guess it was difficult for him not to be, being a tiny excitable Havanese puppy.

I remembered the first day that we had Yogi, which had been a few months before, but I remembered it like it was just yesterday. It had been on my twelfth birthday, Yogi being my favorite gift. That day, however, was also the first day that we learned that I also inherited at least some of my father's powers over time.

You see, my mom was just bringing out the cake, when she suddenly tripped over Yogi. Distressed at seeing my mother go down and the cake go flying, I threw out my arms and dived, trying to catch the falling pastry. That's when it happened. The falling cake stopped in midair, frozen mere inches from the ground. My mother, though dumb-struck for a minute, quickly snapped out of it, righted the cake and snatched it in her arms as I dropped mine, releasing the cake from my hold on the time surrounding its fall. This was the first time that I felt fortunate that people avoided me due to my strange eyes because that was what accounted for the lack of other people at the party, the lack of outside witnesses seeing my spectacular feat. Mom still decided that we needed a change of scenery , though, so she moved us from our home in Chicago, where we'd been living since I was 5 after we moved there from San Francisco, all the way here to New York City. She prepared everything in the apartment before she brought me here, so I don't notice much of a difference in the apartment itself. You know, until I look out the window.

"Kaeka, would you get the plates from the pantry, please?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my memories.

"Sure, Mom," I answered. I quickly got the plates from the pantry and handed them to my mother. "So what do you think that the new neighbors are like?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. I haven't met them yet, silly." Mom replied with a smile. "But I do know that Percy is closer to your age than anyone else in the complex, so maybe you'll be able to make friends with him."

"Yeah, unless my eyes scare him off like they do everyone else," I mutter under my breath, half-hoping that she won't hear me. No such luck.

"Kaeka, we've been through this. If your eyes cause you so much trouble, why won't you just wear the contacts?" Mom sighed.

"I _told_ you, if my friends can't handle my eye color, than they're not really my true friends. I want friends that will accept me for me," I explained for about the hundredth time. I don't want to have friends that will abandon me the second that the contacts come off. And believe me, I will forget them one day. ADHD is something that I share with the demigods. After we finished breakfast, we were getting ready to head over to the Jacksons' apartment to introduce ourselves when the doorbell rang. Mom opened the door to find a kind looking woman and a black-haired, green-eyed teenaged boy.  
"Hi, you must be the Tiesers," the lady said. "My name is Sally Jackson and this is my son, Percy. We're your new neighbors."


	3. 2- Meet the Jacksons

**A/N: The world did not end! :) Let's all be sure that we have sufficiently celebrated not dying. Are you sure yet? Good. So, here's the next chapter. I do so hope that you enjoy it. Decided to put this story in the book universe due to the fact that I hated the movie with a firey passion. I mean, _come on!_ They made _Annabeth_ a _brunette_ of all things! I have nothing against brunettes or anything, seeing as I am one myself, but the books specifically stated that Annabeth is a _BLONDE__. _Plus, compared to the book, the movie just overall sucked. (No offence intended to anyone who liked the movie)**

**PS: If you'll recall, the last chapter ended with the Jacksons coming to the Tiesers' apartment to welcome them to the complex.**

**PPS: I know that this is very late. I've had it for a while, but I wasn't sure that it was ready to go. :(**

**Disclaimer: To your left you'll see Rick Riordan, owner of the Percy Jackson series. To your right will be the Greek people with their mythology. And directly in front of you you'll see me, who of course owns nothing but Kaeka and her mother, Matilda.**

"Come in, come in. We were just about to come over to introduce ourselves to you, but it would appear that we don't need to. I'm Matilda Tieser and this is my daughter Kaeka. She's twelve," my mother said, introducing the both of us as she ushered the Jacksons towards the living room. She was halfway there when she called back to me over her shoulder: "Kaeka, would you shut the door please?"

After properly shutting and locking the door, I made my way over to the living room, where it seemed that while my mom and Ms. Jackson were fully engaged in a conversation (gosh, that was fast. I think that they're going to get along well), poor Percy was being slowly bored to death. I decided to bail him out because being bored to death is a very lame way to go in my opinion.

"Mom, as fun as that conversation of yours sounds, I'm going to show Percy the rest of the apartment because as you well know, I can't possibly sit still for too long and it would appear that Percy agrees with my sentiments," I said as I motioned to Percy to get up and follow me. He, for some reason, looked suspicious of something, but whatever. It couldn't be anything too major, right?

"Oh, alright. Just be careful, okay?" Mom's eyes conveyed the message hidden in her words, 'Don't stop time in front of the guest. I don't want to have to move right after getting settled in.'

"Okay," is what my words said. 'I'll try,' was the message in my eyes. "Come on, Percy."

Percy acted wary, as though he thought that something here would very much like to kill him. I noticed his hand creeping towards his pocket. Weird. I brought Percy all over the apartment, from the kitchen to the dining area to the bathroom before we finally ended up in my room. I walked over to where Yogi was curled up in his little doggie bed.

"And this little guy is Yogi. He's a Havanese puppy, and, in my opinion, the most adorable little dog in the whole wide world."

Percy was looking at me weird.

"What's the matter? You act as though you've never met a new neighbor before," I asked, more than a little weirded out by his staring.

"Sorry," he said, the first word he's said in the whole time since I've met him which, as of right now, is all of twenty minutes ago, mind you. "You're just the second kid your age that I've really gotten to know, the other being my cousin, and he acts a lot different than you now, yet I can't help but compare you to how he was when I met him last winter."

"Well, nobody's exactly the same as anybody else, but does he have ADHD?"

"I don't actually know. I know that I do, and I think he does. Nearly everyone on my dad's side of the family does," Percy responded, looking confused.

"Well, I'd wager a bet that most ADHD twelve-year-olds are at least vaguely similar," I said to him, smirking slightly.

"Wait, your ADHD? Do you know who your dad is?" I winced.

"We don't really talk about him. I mean, yeah, I know who he is and all, but he's never around and he's not exactly the best guy, you know?"

"Oh, okay." We stood around all awkward like for a little bit longer until his mother called down the hall, telling Percy that it was time for them to go.

"Well, bye then," Percy said with a small wave as we got to the door where our moms were waiting.

"Yeah, bye. It was nice meeting you Percy, Ms. Jackson," I said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kaeka. And please, call me Sally." The Jacksons then walked back to their apartment as Mom closed the door.

"Well, that went well," Mom said. I just shrugged.


End file.
